The present invention relates to a connector and, more specifically, to an optical fiber connector for single fibers.
The invention is particularly applicable to a multichannel connector of the type in which two fiber terminations are placed in substantially abutting relationship so that light emitted from the ends of single optical fibers in one termination is directed into corresponding fiber ends in the other termination. A critical factor in such a connector is the accurate alignment of the fibers in one termination with those in the other termination. The present invention achieves this result.